


Reunion

by Woon



Series: A collection of Jerome Valeska stories [5]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied Murder, Implied Relationship, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: The Reader gets thrown in Arkham because she wants to be with Jerome again.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> A short thing for a request a friend made a while back. Went with mature because of the suicide mention to be safe.

      It happened so quickly, at least it felt that way, the trial. You deliberately had sabotaged your own trial because you hadn’t realized how good your discount lawyer was, the bastard almost got you acquitted. Killing him in front of the entire court sealed your fate, but it was what you wanted, shame about the lawyer. How many innocent people could have used his help? You have to break a few eggs to make an omelet.

     Arkham was actually not how you pictured it in all your daydreams, it was darker. Gloomy and you weren’t able to go where ever you wanted. Logically it should have made sense to you, but it was annoying and you couldn’t see him. The whole point of getting thrown in here was to be with him again. The doubts had crept in maybe he lied about wanting to be together, maybe he just said it to get what he wanted from you, maybe he had already replaced you…

     An overdose landed you in the infirmary, one of the girls in your wing managed to swipe a bottle of pills, you didn’t know what the hell they were and didn’t care. The staff had found you and worked on you to bring you back from the brink of release. Tubes and wires, monitors, and a constant feeling of being watched made it difficult to get much sleep.

      The sound. It was a quiet steady sound, like fingers drumming on a soft surface, after a bit it was wearing on your nerves. “Could you fucking quit doing that?”

      “Well, your manners have certainly suffered since you joined the rest of us crazies.”

       You knew that voice, the reason you threw away your safe normal life. “Jerome?” The creaking of the chair as he got up, his face looming over yours, it was different, scarred.

      “You couldn't wait a few more days for daddy to arrange to see you, babydoll?” A frown on his face, “So dramatic.” Running his finger along your jawline, “Need to get you all cleaned up, you're a bit of a mess and frankly speaking you smell like vomit.” Wrinkling his nose a bit as he moved closer to plant a kiss on your forehead. “Things are looking up now that my girl is here with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it give it a kudos. If you love it let me know. If you hate it let me know politely. Do you have some constructive criticism? Let me have it so I can learn to improve.


End file.
